


Fool Me Once...

by LaurenJupiler



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen, Humor, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurenJupiler/pseuds/LaurenJupiler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some pranks are so damn funny you want to pull them again and again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool Me Once...

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place towards the end of season 6. Sometime after "His Way."

"This is a bad idea, Jadzia."

"Oh come on Julian! When was the last time you laughed? I mean really laughed?"

Doctor Bashir sighed. It had been a very difficult few months. "I genuinely do not know what you get out of this."

"It's just so...funny!" Dax was laughing now, at just the idea of her favorite practical joke.

"But it's kind of weird, don't you think? And Odo did not like it at all the last time you did this."

"Odo's reaction is all part of the fun. Besides I think he's loosened up a lot since then. Don't you? I bet he might even smile this time."

Bashir raised an eyebrow.

"Or at least smirk."

The doctor shook his head, but she had worn him down. "I think sometimes when Worf has to leave the station, you go a little bit loopy."

***

Later that night Dax and Bashir walked through the section of the habitat ring where Odo's quarters were located.

"Are you sure he won't be home?"

"Yes. Kira said they're taking ballroom dance lessons in a holo suite tonight."

"So what's the plan?"

"We get in, rotate everything 30 degrees clockwise, and get out."

"Everything?"

"Everything."

Dax was able to get the door open with surprising ease. The partners in crime tiptoed in and started to move Odo's belongings when they heard it.

A slow rhythmic banging, deep moans, long sensuous groans and...growls.

Dax and Bashir looked at each other wide eyed. They put the furniture  down and ran for the door. Once they were back out in the hallway, they tried to hide their gulps for air and pretended they had just been casually strolling along.

Odo and Kira turned a corner and walked toward them, arm and arm, dressed smartly for ballroom dancing.

"Good evening Commander Dax, Doctor Bashir."

"Hi..." Dax managed an awkward wave.

"Up to your old tricks again Dax?"

"I...what?"

Odo smirked. "Don't play coy with me. I knew what you were planning yesterday. Quark was even able to loan me the sound effects track to Vulcan Love Slave 3 for the occasion."

Dax gawked, beaten at her own game. Julian laughed like he hadn't in a very long time.


End file.
